Origins
by ZachZ
Summary: When Spiderman visits Professor Xavier, he learns a shocking truth. My first fanfic!


**Origins**

Spiderman stood in a room inside a very prestigious mansion.

It was being used as a private school for people with unusual powers. The plaque outside read, "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

He looked across the table at a bald man flanked by a muscular dark haired man and a white haired woman, Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine and Storm.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the professor reached a hand across the table in greeting. "Thank you Peter for joining us. Please, have a seat".

He grasped the hand as he sat down. "Glad to be here. Nice place you got."

The professor smiled, "Yes, it is, and it is used for a good purpose; a home for mutants to learn how to use and control their powers." He looked at Peter, who had his mask off. "But we are getting off the subject. I asked you here because something has come to my attention that I think you should know".

He looked up, "And?"

"And we have discovered something rather interesting about you Peter," X continued, "I have found that whenever you use your powers, I can faintly detect you with Cerebro. I believe that you are a mutant."

Spidey looked stunned.

A mutant? "But I thought that when I got bit by that GMO'ed spider, it messed with my genetic code and made me into a spider like person."

The professor cut in. "I don't know for sure yet, but if you will allow us to take a small blood sample, we will know for sure".

He looked at Peter expectantly. "Oh, yeah, sure."

The professor turned and nodded to Storm who proceeded to get a needle from a drawer, and sterilize it. She then walked over to Peter as he held out his arm and pushed it in. He flinched slightly as he saw is blood go up into the needle.

When she finished, she handed him a cloth to staunch the bleeding and went over to a microscope In the corner of the room. He accepted it absently as his mind was busy trying to process the information.

A few seconds passed as he thought, Storm worked, the Professor meditated, and Wolverine grew bored.

Finally, storm called the Professor over to look, and he wheeled over. After a minute of quiet discussion, they both came over and stood by the desk.

Charles Xavier looked him right in the eyes, "Yes Peter, I was right. You have the dormant X-gene which means you are a mutant, or at least would be if you weren't bitten by the spider. You had mutant genes inside of your DNA, and rather powerful ones at that as far as we can tell".

"But when the spider bit you, if you didn't have your dormant X-gene, your powers would be weaker and would have faded in time, anywhere from a couple of months to a few years. But because of your X-gene, your DNA was much more susceptible to the spiders venom, so when it invaded your bloodstream, it targeted your mutant genes first, mutating them further into its own spider traits and DNA".

"Then, because your mutant genes, now spider genes, were already powerful, it had a much easier time mutating all of your cells into its current form. Thats how you came to have your powers and why they are so strong. Because with your mutant DNA, now spider cells, it has almost completely taken over".

Peter sat, stunned. Being a science whiz, he knew that his transformation was complicated, but he didn't realize that _that_ was the reason.

As he sat there, processing the information, the Professor looked at him with pity. "Look Peter, I know that this is a lot to take in, and I know what your going through. But listen, if you ever need help with anything, come here. Our doors will always be open to you. If you want, you could stay here?"

Peter looked up, "Thanks Professor, that sounds great, but I can't do that. I'm the protector of my city, I can't just abandon them. No, my place is in New York," he stood up to emphasize his answer.

Xavier shook his head, "No Peter, you don't have to feel cornered, we aren't going to keep you here against your will."

Peter looked confused, '_How did he know I was thinking that_?'

The Professor chuckled, "Telepath, remember?" he said, pointing to his head.

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Right."

"Anyway," the Professor continued, "I wouldn't have expected less from you. you have a sense of duty to your Hometown. But, if you ever want to come and visit, as I said before, feel free too, we will always welcome you."

He shook his hand again, then started towards the door. When he got there, he paused. "Thanks for telling me." Xavier smiled and nodded his head, then Peter walked out of the room.

X X X

Later in his apartment, Peter went back over the information that they had given him. He had to admit, it sounded very attractive. But then he heard a siren in the distance and his resolve strengthened.

'_No, I cant go. what about Aunt May? or Mary-Jane? Or the rest of New York for that matter. No, this is where I belong_'. Filled with a sudden determination, he pulled himself together and changed to became Spiderman.

As he jumped off of the porch and flew off into the night, he had a strange calmness descend upon him. "Yes, this is where I belong."


End file.
